Secret Relationship
by SherriPolo19
Summary: This is a story about Teri Polo and Sherri Saum in High School. They are seniors and have been dating for 3 months. Nobody knows that they are in a relationship, not even their parents. They only know that they are friends. Will they get caught? Read to find out ! Enjoy&comment please :)
1. First day of Senior Year

**All chapters will be in Teri's POV!**

It's the first day of their senior year. Teri is waiting outside on her porch for Sherri to come and pick her up for school. While she is waiting, the front door opens. It's her mother, Sharon.

"Hi sugar, you ready for your first day of your senior year!" Sharon said.

"Yes!" I said enthusiastically. As I said that Sherri pulled up in my driveway. When I saw her I had the biggest smile on my face. I haven't seen her in two weeks because she was off voluntary at a kids camp which her parents made her do, for volunteer hours for school. We texted every day, but that wasn't the same.

"Bye mom, I'll see you after school" I said. "Love you".

"Bye sweetie, Tell Sherri I said hi" Sharon said. "Love you too"

*Sharon Leaves to go to work*

As I was walking to her car, she was smiling from ear to ear. I gave her that same smile back.

*Opens car door*

"Hey Love." Her girlfriend of 3 months said. Sherri gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi Babe." I said. "I've missed you so much" Teri pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss.

"I missed you more" Sherri said smiling.

***High School***

They both went their separate ways to get their schedule. Sherri was now waiting for Teri over by the vending machines. Five minutes later, Sherri's phone beeped. It was a text message from Teri.

* Hey love, I got my schedule. Where are you - T.*

* Hey, I'm over by the vending machines. Talking to Kelly and Jenna. - S.*

* Okay, I'll be right there! 3 - T.*

*3 3 - S.*

So Sherri and I have math and English together with Kelly and Jenna, our friends. I thought to myself this should be fun, having two classes with Sherri and my two good friends. Math class is 4th period, right before lunch and English is 7th period (last class of the day). Which is great because I don't have to wait for Sherri after school, like I did all last year!

***Math Class***

"You guys are seniors now, sit wherever you like". The teacher Mr. Foster said.

So Sherri, Kelly, Jenna, and I all sat next to each other in the very back of the room. It went Sherri then me right behind her. Beside us were Kelly and Jenna.

Only 15 minutes into the class and I'm already bored out of my mind... Mr. Foster was talking about the rules of the classroom and what to expect out of this class. I looked over my desk to see if Sherri was as bored as I was, NOPE! She's taking notes, like a good little student.

I noticed her phone is on her desk, so I decide to text her.

***Texting in Math Class***

* Hey babe, I can't believe you're taking notes. Such a good student! I'm bored out of my mind lol. -T.*

* Hey, well somebody has too! ha-ha. After this class we have lunch, you won't be bored then! :) -S.*

* TRUE THAT! Hey you know what? -T.*

* What?-S.*

* I have to go to the bathroom, when this class is over. Come with me and we can make out in one of the stalls, when I'm done! LMAO :D -T.*

* Your so crazy love. Okay! I'll text Kelly and tell her that we both have to go to the bathroom and will meet Jenna and her in the cafeteria after. *Kisses symbol* -S.*

* Okay honey. I can't wait to kiss your cherry red lips! - T.*

***THE BELL RINGS***

* I can't wait to kiss your pink lips! 3 -S.*


	2. Bathroom Scene

**Teri's POV **

Sherri and I were walking towards the bathroom when we saw five girls, who looked like freshman, walk out of there. Sherri looked over at me and smiled.

"I think the coast is clear now" Sherri said grinning.

"Yeah, well let's see, shall we." Teri said

They walk into the bathroom and check to see if anyone is in there. NOPE! Teri thought to herself "Yesss, but we only have 5 minutes until we have to meet Kelly and Jenna for lunch. So I got make it quick"

There is five stalls in the bathroom, I take Sherri's hand and pull her into the last stall because it is the biggest; so there is more room to move around.

Right when she shuts the stall door, my lips are on hers in seconds. I was kissing her hard, but passionately. Sherri kissed me back, but then suddenly pulled away.

"Teri, we can't." Sherri breathed.

I kissed her neck. "Yes we can."

"No we can't. Not here at least." Sherri said, pushing Teri off of her.

"Okay then. I have a proposition to make." I said pulling Sherri back to me.

"And that is, what exactly?" Sherri stated with a grin.

"Why don't you come over after school, we can do our homework together and you can have dinner with us. Also, my parents are going to a late night party after dinner so we'll have the house to ourselves for a few hours. Maybe we could go night swimming, if you know what I mean." I winked at her.

"Well I have to text my mom and see what we're doing, but if she has nothing planned; count me in. I'm always down for your moms cooking and a mind-blowing swim." Sherri smiled at me.

"Okay, babe." I peck her on the lips. "Text me later what your mamma says about coming over"

"Will do love." Sherri kissed me on the cheek. "Now come on, let's go have lunch with our friends, I'm starving!"

"Okay, I am too. But first I really have to go to the bathroom. I grinned at her. Wait for me outside, please." I gave her my puppy dog eyes, which always seems to work.

"Fine, I'll be waiting love" Sherri said smiling.

As Sherri was exiting the stall, I smacked her butt. She turned and laughed, her wonderful laugh; I love so much.

"Love you my smart and beyond gorgeous angle." I said smiling.

"Love you more, sexy." Sherri said smiling back.

**After Lunch**

Sherri and I go our separate ways after lunch. She has Spanish and I have History class. While I'm in class, I am waiting for a text from her. And not just any text, a text saying yes she can come over!

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated quietly in my lap. I looked to see who it was from. Sherri 3: New Message! I crossed my fingers, wishing for that YES!

I opened the message and it read...


	3. Teri's house

***Dinner**

It was just me, my mom and dad . Sherri couldn't come because she got grounded, just for one day because she forgot to clean her room. She also got her phone taken away from her too so they can't text each other until Friday, tomorrow morning.

During dinner my mom asked me, "How was your first day of school? "

"It went pretty good, Sherri and I have 2 classes together!" I said.

"Well that's good hun." Sharon (mother) said. "I'm sorry she couldn't come over and hangout with you while were at the party. Hey since she is not coming, do you want to go with us?"

"No, I'll just crash on the couch. New episodes of Grey's and Scandal are on tonight, starting 8 and you know me I can't miss an episode." I said. ha-ha

"Yeah I know. My addicted child! Just can you please keep the house clean and lock it up when you go to sleep." my dad said.

"Yes sir. Y'all it's 7:30 don't you guys have to leave?" I said.

"Oh shoot, were going to be late, Frank (Dad)!" Sharon said.

"GREAT! Okay by Teri. We probulary won't be back till 10:30." Frank said.

"Okay you guys go have fun, Love you." I said.

"Love you too." They both said.

**Sherri's POV**

I was laying in bed reading a Nicholas Sparks book, that my mom forced me to read because she said I would like it which I don't. But I'm reading it because I have nothing else to do. No phone, no seeing Teri! This day started out so good too!

While I was reading the book, my parents came into my room to tell me that they were going to bed. They had a long, stressful day at work.

"Okay goodnight love you." I said.

After they left I looked over at the clock, it read 7:30 pm. I waited 15 minutes, then I quietly got out of bed and went down into the kitchen, to find my phone. I needed to talk to Teri. As I was looking through the cabinets, I thought, "I don't need my phone, I'll just sneak over to her house because her parents are at a party tonight.

Teri and I leave in the same neighborhood which works out great because I can just walk and not wake anyone up by turning my car on.

**Teri's Pov**

It's 7:50 pm. I had only ten minutes until the show starts. I had just finish making popcorn and hot chocolate, when I heard someone knock on our front door. I asked who it was and it was Sherri. I opened the door and right when I saw her I couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" I asked grinning.

"Well I wanted to see you so I snuck out of the house." Sherri said.

"Awwww that's sweet but I don't want you to get in more trouble if your parents find out your over her." I said nicely.

"Ugh I snuck out after they went to sleep. They won't find out love!" Sherri said before she peck my lips.

"Okay, well do you want to watch Grey's and Scandal with me? I asked.

"How about we share this buttery popcorn and hot chocolate, while we are watching Grey's. Then after we take a dip in your pool and not just swim if you know what I mean!" Sherri said. "You can watch Scandal later."

"You know what, that sounds perfect honey." I kissed her on the cheek.

I put her hand in mine and lead her to the living room. We sit down together,and she snuggles up too me.

"This better be a good episode, love" She said.

"Oh it will be, trust me. The promo said that "This is the episode you will never forget" I said as I put my head on her shoulder.

"Really, well alright then. Turn it on! I Love you!" Sherri said smiling, facing Teri.

"I love you more honey." I said laughing as I leaned down and gave her a big kiss on her lips.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello Readers, I know I have been off wattpad for a while now because of school, but it is over now! Yayyyy! I need some suggestions on where to take this story. If you have any please comment below. Thanks 3


	5. Chapter 5

_*** STEAMY CHAPTER*!**_

Teri was already out by the pool, waiting for Sherri to join her. As she was getting towels for the both of them, Sherri walked out in a sexy red bikini. Teri didn't hear her come out, until she heard Sherri's sweet sweet voice.

"Do you need any help with those?" Sherri said .

"No, I've got it thanks sweets!" Teri said.

"Okay, I'm going to feel the water and make sure the hot-tub is set to the right temperature." Sherri said with a grin.

"Alright love!" Teri said smiling to herself because she was faced towards the cabinets, figuring out what towels they can use.

***Few Moments Later***

Teri held 2 towels in her hands and as she was turning her body around, she stated "Here are the towels love!" And right when she saw her girlfriend, she immediately dropped the towels. "WOW!"

"You like what you see, honey?" Sherri said smiling her sexy smile at Teri.

"Yes, I do indeed!" Teri said walking over to Sherri grinning. And when she got closer to her she whispered in Sherri's ear, "Hot Stuff!" Then she kissed her cheek!

***In the Hot-tub***

Sherri and I are sitting across from one another. Her eyes are slightly closed,leaning back against the hot-tub just relaxing. She looks so cute. As Sherri starts to open her eyes, she looked directly into Teri's eyes. I slowly moving forward. They had kissed a lot. Sherri enjoyed it. She loved the feeling of my lips on hers. They hadn't really fooled around because Sherri wasn't ready but she knew that tonight they were going to. I slowly moved in. kissing her gently. I slowly slid my arms around Sherri's waist, her hands finding her pert, perfect ass. Gently running my tongue along Sherri's soft lips. Sherri's hand went to my face. I loved that she did this. Their kisses grew passionate and she would touch my face. I pulled her closer. Sherri pulled away looking into my eyes.

"I...erm...think I'm ready." I grinned.

I started at her neck, slowly licking her neck moving lower she took Sherri's nipple into her mouth. Sucking gently, "Ahh, babe," Sherri's whimpered. No one had made her feel this good. As Teri pulled down her red bikini bottom. Sherri kicked it away as Teri's fingers found her center and slowly rubbed circles on her clit. Sherri moaned. Her body reacting to Teri's expert touch. This was her first time with a woman. She couldn't believe it. It felt so good. Teri's lips left her breasts and she looked deep into Sherri's eyes as the pushed two fingers into her. Sherrie's hips moving in time with Teri's fingers. Teri slowly kissed her as she slowly made love to her. Sherri reached up. Her hands going into Teri's hair. Teri had found that magic spot, that no one before had found. It felt so nice. Her hips moving hard against Teri's talented fingers. Then it hit her. She came so hard. No noise coming out as the air got trapped in her lungs as it happened. She was panting and breathing hard as she came down from it. She hadn't even realized that she'd closed her eyes until she opened them to see Teri licking her fingers.

"Wow! That was beyond amazing babe. " Sherri said with a sexy grin on her lovely face.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it love!" Teri said as they were both getting out the the water, so that they could dry themselves off, since it was getting darker out.

"Enjoyed it. No no no.. I loved it so much that I want to do what you just did to me on you!" Teri laughed . " But not now though, maybe tomorrow! Sherri kissed her on the nose. "I should be getting home."

Yea your probably right and my parents should be here any minute now. I'll see you tomorrow at school love." Teri said.

"I Love You babe" Sherri said smiling from ear to ear.

"Right back at ya honey!" I said about to give her a goodbye kiss, when I saw the lights go on in the kitchen.

-Hope you all liked it! Took me 3 hours to do... Sorry for not updating in awhile. Been pretty busy. Let me know how you liked it in the comment section. Also suggestions on where I could take this story would be a lot of help! Thanks! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Sherri was on her way over to Teri's house to pick her up for school. She texted Teri letting her know that she was on the way.

Teri replied back saying, "I'm not going to first and second period today! I don't feel so good.

Sherri~ Well would you like some company? I'll stop and get you some homemade chicken noodle soup from Publix, with a soda on the side! :)

Teri~ Hahaha your so funny love. I would most defiantly love it if you would came over. 3 Do you mind missing first and second period though?

Sherri~ Hey now, my baby's sick . Of course I don't mind 33 Your worth me missing class. I'll be there in 15 mins sweet girl!

Teri~ Alright, babe. I might be asleep though when you get here, but my mom's still here so she'll let you in. She leaves for work around 9:00. Ohh and by the way my mom found out about us!

Sherri~ Okay :) Wait what? How?

Teri~Well for starters, she asked if she could play a game on my phone because her phone wouldn't let her download Candy Crush. So I let her play it on my phone and your message popped up at the top saying "I Love You Honey!"

Sherri~ Oh My Goshh. I am so sorry love.. So what happened after this, did she ask if there's anything going on with us?

Teri~ Yea and I explained everything to her. She seems find with it and she won't tell my dad because if he knew, then we probably wouldn't be able to see each other as more than friends! So know my mother knows. Should we tell Jenna and Kelly about us or just wait a while longer?

Sherri ~ I'm glad shes okay with it! Let's wait a little more, it's fun sneaking around :D

Teri~ okay 3

**Teri's house. 10 mins later! Sherri's POV**

I walk up to the door and Sharon greets me.

"Hey doll, she says, You can put that in the refrigerator for right now, Teri's still sleeping.

"Okay, thanks!"- I said smiling.

"Oh and doll, thanks for making her so happy. When she was talking to me about you her face lit up. - Sharon said smiling

"Your welcome. She makes me so happy as well." I stated with a smile.

" Well that's great kid! I'm off to work, y'all to behave now." - Sharon said with a cheeky smile.

After Sharon leaves I go upstairs to see my girlfriend sound asleep. She looks so cute sleeping. I didn't want to wake her so I just kissed her on the forehead and crawled up in bed next to her. Then soon later I feel asleep, dreaming about us in the near future.

* I'll try and update later tonight guys! Hope your still enjoying this story. Please comment and vote :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Teri's bedroom***

I woke up around 11 feeling a lot better than I did. I rolled over and noticed that Sherri was beside me. I called her name to see if she was awake but she wasn't. So I scooted over right next to her and put my arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. ***Thinking that that would wake her up, which it clearly did not!*** So I moved it up a notch. I got out of bed and went over to her side and crawled up next to her and planted kisses all over her beautiful face. Now she wakes up all Bright and Shiny Sherri.

"Well Good Morning, Love! You must be feeling a lot better." Sherri said grinning.

"Yea, I don't know what it was that got me sick but I feel completely fine now." I said cheerfully.

"Hey, how about we go to the kitchen and eat my soup that I got for you, then head on over to school for math class." Sherri stated.

"Alright, sounds good honey." I said smiling.

**In the kitchen***

Sherri and I are eating soup in the kitchen, when we hear the front door open. I started panicking. ***Dad's going to kill me. Why is he home. He never goes home for lunch!" . ** I hear his footsteps coming our way, but to Sherri and I's surprise it was my mom and brother. ***Hallelujah* **

"Well heya Dolls, honey how are you feeling?" Sharon asked.

"I feel much better mom, thanks! Why are you guys home,so early?" I asked confused.

"Well I had to leave work early because Cole wasn't feeling good at school. Sharon said with a sad face.

"Awww bud, I hope you feel better soon!" Sherri said.

"Thanks...

"Yea, me too squirt!"I said.

"I think Cole would like the rest of this chicken noodle soup, if there's any left." Sharon said.

"Well go at it, kid!" Sherri said smiling.

Teri loved how good Sherri was with kids.

"Hey, we should get going if we want to hit up math class." I said.

"Okay, let's go!" Sherri said smirking.

Teri leaned in and planted a big kiss on Sherri's lips. Knowing that her mom was putting Cole down for a nap.

"I love you sweet girl!" Sherri said smiling big.

"I love you to gorgeous!" I said giving her another kiss.

"Okay, as much as I love kissing you, we really need to go!" Sherri stated.

Alright, if you say so." I said trying to be sad but then Sherri started laughing at me.

"Race you to the car!" I said. Acting like a child in elementary school.

"Your on sexy!" Sherri said grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

**School***

Teri was in gym class. She was playing volleyball with Jenna and some other girls in her class. Jenna and I were talking to each other and not even paying attention to the game. We were in the back row; very little participation going on over here.

"Hey, why don't you, me, Sherri, and Kelly all hangout this weekend? We could all go to a night club, watch scary movies, and spend the night at my house. Will call it "Weekend of Crazy". What do you think? Sounds fun right?" Jenna said all bubbly.

"Yea, it sounds really really fun! Why don't we discuss this with Kelly and Sherri at lunch and see what they wanna do! I'm all in for the night club!" I said smiling .

"I knew you would like that idea!" Jenna said grinning.

LUNCH

We were all sitting around outside the cafeteria, talking about this weekend!

"So, is everyone in for this weekend? Jenna asked.

"I'm in" - Kelly

"I'm all in"-Teri

Sherri looked over at Teri, surprised because she knew it was our 5 month anniversary! I leaned into Sherri's ear, " Love, will still celebrate. Don't you worry! I have something in mind and I think you'll love it! I said in my sexy voice.

"Teri, is she in?" Kelly asked.

"Yes!" I said smiling.

"Great, so my house at 8'clock. Be dressed and ready to go live it up! Jenna said laughing.

"Alight, can't wait! Kelly said to Jenna.

LUNCH BELL RINGS

After school Sherri and I were in her car, headed to my house. She was dropping me off, since I have no car and it's 30 min walk. I said complaining to her about it before and she felt bad so now she takes me home everyday after school.

As we were pulling in my driveway, Sherri says to me, "Hey I asked my parents about going to a night club tonight with you guys and they said no! But I can just hangout at Jenna's house and watch a movie, and possibly sleepover as well. Which would be fun, yes?

"Honey, just being around you right now is fun. We don't need a Night club to have a good time; just friends, movies and a board game is relaxing and fun." I said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, when she turns her head to the right and we share a nice simple kiss on the lips.

"Yea, your the best you know that right? Sherri said grinning at me.

"Yes Mam I do, Love!" I said kissing her again. I'll text Jenna and tell her that we just wanna hangout at her house and watch a scary movie.

"Alright, thanks honey! I'll see you in 2 hours.-Sherri kiss me goodbye.

"Goodbye love!" I said smiling. "Wear some sexy-cute pj's for me tonight, please. "

"Maybe" Sherri winked at me .

* I just know in my heart this is going to be a weekend to never forget!" I said walking into my house. Smiling to myself just thinking about it.

Vote, comment please! Suggestions are open if u have any, thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

***2 weeks later* **

"I can't believe Lena and you are graduating high school tomorrow! Where did senior year go huh? Sharon Said.

"I know. I'm ready for a whole new beginning of my life though. And especially with Sherri; I love her so much mom.

"I know you do doll, just wish you would tell your dad and get it over with!

"I'm just scared of what he'll say, ya know.

"Yes I know but I'm here you for if you need me anything. Love you my darling, more than life itself.

"Thanks. Love you too

***TEXTING***

T - Hey , love I'm so ready for graduation tomorrow,are you? I'm a little nervous about walking across that stage though.

S- Theres nothing to be worried about , you'll do fine honey! What are you doing ? I'm bored out of my mind. Wanna come over for a few minutes , my parents are not home and won't be for another 30 minutes!

T - I wish I could... My parents invited some of our relatives over tonight for a little family celebration / graduation party. But hey I would love it if you can come over to. There's no one coming whos my age, there is but there boys and maybe even during dessert or playing games we could sneek off from the a little playing ourselves! In my room ;)

5 mins later*

S- My parents said that I could even spend the night too. If you wanted me to. I have sneeking around with you.

T- So that's a yes then?

S- Yes it is :) I'll be over around 5 yes?

T- 5 is great love! Oh and hey were something sexy but not to sexy because I want my best friend / girlfriend to be looking good. Just watch out for my cousins though, they probably will want to hook up with you cause your so DAMN gorgeous and so very sweet!

S- alright, but I only have the hots for you so no need to be jealous babe! You have to stop texting me so I can go and make myself pretty for you and you know that takes me a while. :)

T- Okay, I'll see you later baby!

•○●•○●

As I wasn't supposed to go downstairs, because of my family not letting me help setup. I yelled from the stairs, "Mom, SHERRI'S COMING OVER LATER, IS THAT ALRIGHT!?

NO RESPONSE!

"DAD, SHERRIS COMING OVER TO KEEP ME COMPANY LATER. OKAY?

"YEA, THAT'S FINE HONEY! SHE'LL LOVE OUR FAMILY!

"YEAG OUR DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY YOU MEAN! LAUGHING LOUDLY back to my room.

VOte. Comment . Favorite. Love you #fostanators.


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting outside on my front porch waiting for Sherri to arrive. It's 5'o'clock and everyone's here except her! I started to worry so I decided to text her.

5 minutes later still NO REPLY...

Right when I was about to walk inside the house, I heard a car pulling up the driveway; the person inside honking at me.

I rapidly turn around and it's her. She's waving me over to her. *What a relief, I thought to myself*

"Hey I was getting worried. You never texted me back!" I said walking towards her grinning. She was in between her car and my uncle's.

"Well i didn't think you would want me texting and driving now. Haha. Sorry, I was in Jared's jewelry store, trying to find you the best graduation present ever! And I think you'll love it because it's something for the both of us!

"Yes your absolutely right. I would rather have you, than not have you! Can I open this present now or later.? I said dying to know what she got us.

"You my love, have to wait til after dinner to open this when we sneak off somewhere!" Sherri said all serious.

"Okay. I said giving her my cute puppy dog sad face. But can I just say you look absolutely stunning my you wear this for me? " I said in my sexy voice!

"No, I wore it to see if one of your cousins would go at it with me!" Sherri said all seriously then started laughing.

"Very funny babe." I kissed her on the cheek.

"I try!" Sherri said smirking.

She was so darn adorable that I just had to do it. She was leaning against her car and I moved forward so that I could be right in between her gorgeous light brown when our lips touched it was like I was in heaven. I could kiss her lips All. Day. Long. We were kissing with such passion that I wished we could keep going at it but I knew we couldn't until later tonight, so I took my tongue out of her mouth and stopped the kiss.

I started to walk away, towards the house when she said, "Honey, that's all I get right now;just 5 mins alone with your sexy self."

"Yes I said, I don't want someone seeing us like this out here. I'm not ready to tell everyone yet about us and it would be worse if they found out walking up on us. Don't ya think?" I said

"Babe, I completely agree with you! I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking. Sherri takes her hand and kisses it twice. Love you!"

"Love you more and you know it! I said smiling. I plant a big long lasting kiss on her bright red lips to show her just how much I truly do love her." I said

"Okay, now let's go to your party girl! Can't wait to meet everyone, plus the dysfunctional ones! Sherri said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh you just wait there girly!" I said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the back door by the pool.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, everybody this is my best friend Sherri!" I said happily.

Hi everyone said. "Hey, thanks for letting me come over. I can't believe we're finally about to graduate from high school! "Sherri said to my parents excitedly. I smiled at her.

"I know, where'd the time go? I just hope that you two are still going to be close, when u both go your own ways to college." My dad said. My mom winked at Sherri.

"Yea me too, but I think we will because I'm only going to be 15 minutes away from were Teri's going." Sherri smiled at me, I smiled back then looked over and saw my mom smiling at us . My father looking on clueless.

"Okay, well Sherri wants to go swimming, since no one is in it right now, so were gonna go up and change into our bathing suit."

"Alight, we'll be down in twenty minutes so we can eat then swim with everyone in it, as a family! "But dad, Sherri and I wanted to swim alone so there would be no playing and splashing, just relax in it!

"No buts, Teri!"

"Okay, come on Sherri let's go upstairs and play for 20 mins then come down and eat with everyone." I said kind of upset. "Okay we'll be down at 6:00pm! See y'all later."

Alright my dad said heading out the back door toward the pool where everyone's at now. "You sure you don't need any help?" Sherri said nicely to my mother.

"No sweetie, you guys go up to Teri's room and enjoy yourselves." Sharon (mom) said smirking at us.

"Alright, thanks mom! Ohh and watch out for dad please don't want him walking in on us!" I said laughing while taking Sherri's hand and leading her upstairs to my room.

"I'll do my very best sweetie." My mother said.

I yelled from the stairs, "NO DRINKING, YOU KNOW YOU LET LOOSE WHEN YOU DRINK!"

"OKAYYYY MOM!" Sharon said.

"I hope she stays sober for at least 20mins." Sherri said to me. "Me too love!" I leaned on and peck her on the cheek.

:) Vote, commment :) Thanks 4 reading #Fosternators


	12. Chapter 12

I will continue this story in the near future.

I'm thinking about writing one where Teri and Sherri are older, college aged; both single. They have never met before. Teri has her set of friends, who ask her to go on a girls getaway cruise to Tampa Fl for 5 days. Just to relax, enjoy life and not worry about her work or her current boyfriend. Sherri is there also, with a group of friends from college. Somehow, they met and quickly fall head over heals for one another. They don't tell any of their friends, they keep it hidden from them, until Kelly, Teri's friend catches them.

Yay, or nay? Let me know if you have any suggestions on what I should write about? 3


	13. Chapter 13

Hey #Stefena fans! Go check out my new story **Girl Crush** and tell me how you like it :) I think you guys will love, maybe not first but trust me you will after a few chapters 3


End file.
